It is known to add advanced forms of photocontrols to streetlights including wireless controls and/or programmable “smart controls” by plugging the advanced controller into a photocontrol receptacle that is commonly provided on the top of streetlight fixtures. It is desirable to extend this type of control to other lighting fixtures, but post top fixtures don't have any place to put the controller or receptacle.